Himitsu no Itai
by IxSaku-chan
Summary: Tsunade-sama murió—Kakashi dijo. / Vamos por Sakura ahora— / Lo siento Naruto, yo ya no puedo ayudarte—dijo una pelirrosa, yéndose por el sendero que camina hacia el futuro. / Katana Itai ?
1. Chapter 1

**Himitsu no Itai Autora: IxSaku-chan**

**Narración**

— **Diálogos —**

**-**_**Pensamientos-**_

**-oooooooo0ooooooo-cambio de escena.**

* * *

**POV SAKURA **

**Corría por los árboles, a lado de mi estaban Kiba y Akamaru, Lee-san y el maldito de Sai, ya sabia que era un clon y se que le contó todo a Naruto. Maldición. Pero el ni siquiera sabe lo que planeo, todo estaba muy bien para que Sai venga y me lo arruine, solo falta que..¡No!.**

**Sentí que me debilitaba, sabia lo que pasaba, me voltee, hice unos sellos con una velocidad impresionante, me concentre, lo que estoy haciendo es prohibido pero no hay de otra, soplo hacia los chicos y de mi boca salen pétalos de cerezo, "Sai" me mira asombrado, de repente Kiba y Lee desaparecen, los mande a Konoha con **_**jutsu waza karikae sakura **_**y seguido le doy un derechazo a Sai.**

— **Para la próxima, si quieres ir y contarle todo a Naruto estas equivocado porque no te lo voy a permitir, tal parece que ni tus libros te ayudan a comprender a las personas, explícitamente explique a Konoha que no le dijeran nada, ni hagas clones que ni te funcionan-dije furiosa entonces lo pateo y desaparece en un "puff".**

**Volteo de nuevo y no aguante, me caí de rodillas, sentí gotas caer sobre mi, llovía, no sabia lo que pasaba, pero lo que si sabia era que Tsunade-sama, mi maestra, casi madre y Quinta Hokage acababa de morir.**

**Con ese pensamiento y algo triste me puse en trance, viendo algo imágenes en mi mente, no sabia lo que era…**

**Oooooo0ooooooooo**

**POV NARUTO**

**Estoy en un cuarto, hacia frío.**

— **Kakashi-sensei — dije, viéndolo entrando al cuarto — ¿Dónde estoy? Y Yamato dond…¡AH! — de repente me vino un dolor a la cabeza pero veo imágenes.**

— **Naruto ¿Qué pasa? OH mierda — Kakashi maldice mientras se agarra la cabeza-Naruto, tenemos que irnos vamos a buscar a Sakura, ahora. — me agarro y me ayudo a pararme, nos fuimos lo mas rápido que pudimos.**

— **Kakashi-sensei, no tenemos que irnos con Yamato — le pregunto mientras aguanto el dolor de cabeza todavía viendo imágenes, brincando por los árboles.**

— **Si Naruto, pero no tenemos que perder tiempo, Naruto… — viéndome mientras corre. — Tsunade-sama acaba de morir. — Dijo con dolor.**

— **Si lo se — digo — Y se que, lo que va a pasar ahora va ser peligroso. — Digo con lagrimas en los ojos, viendo todavía las imágenes en mi cabeza y recordando lo que nos dijo la Quinta hace 5 meses.**

**OooFlashbackooo**

— _**Tsunade-sama, nos hablaba — dijo una respetuosa pelirrosa (N/A. rimo xD)**_

— _**Si, ya gracias por llegar temprano Kakashi — dijo burlona — bueno les voy a comentar algo mue importante, en estos momentos estoy debil en chakra, pero cuando me pase algo o muera les voy a traspasar parte de mis pensamientos, secretos y recuerdos mios y de la Aldea. ¿Entendieron?**_

— _**Umh, si pero Oba-chan, no tienes que pensar en la muerte o algo así, yo se que eres muy fuerte, ttebayo.**_

— _**Si Naruto — suspirando — solo que es hipotéticamente ¿Si? Y no me llames vieja.**_

— _**Si Tsunade-sama, pero no entiendo muy bien, ¿Cómo que recuerdos? No se supone que es una Hokage, eso es prohibido — pregunto Sakura**_**.**

— _**Por eso, no le podemos decir a nadie sobre esto, puesto que nos pueden o sacar de Konoha o matar, ¿cierto? - respondió Kakashi algo interesado, sin despegar la vista de su preciado libro.**_

— _**Exacto , se pueden retirar.**_

— _**Hai - asintieron todos. **_

**OooEndFlashbackooo**

— **Vamos- dijo Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos, corriendo lo mas rapido posible.**


	2. Mashita

—Narración

—_pensamiento_s

—_palabras con significado_

—N/A

* * *

Capitulo 2

Ya no puedo mas, en estos momentos lo que estoy viendo es demasiado horrible. Es mi pasado, todo lo que no recuerdo, pero lo viví, todo este maldito tiempo me lo ocultaron. Mi aldea, mi Konoha, Ino, no fui amiga de ella. Lo que sentí que era real eran implantamientos de recuerdos, recuerdos que sobrellevan a la imaginación. Cosas que nunca en mi vida me hubiera gustado ver.

——_Recuerdos de Sakura——_

— Nee-san, nee-san, mira mira- Dijo una pequeña de unos seis años, agarrando un pedazo de tela, vestida de una yukata azul y el obi de color negro.-Puedo quemarla, nee-san.

— Que bien Sakura-dono pero por favor, hay que apurarse, Itsikise-sama nos está esperando, hay que llegar a comer-Dijo una chica de unos 13 años con vestimenta de una yukata color violeta y el obi blanco. Caminando por un espacio hecho, puesto que había mucha nieve.

— Aguafiestas, mmm…? Nee-san que es eso, algo brilla por ahí- la pequeña corre hacia unos arbustos. Lo que encuentra la deja anonada. Era una katana de _tsuba_y _tsuka_ negra, su _saya_ no estaba y había un hombre tirado al lado de ella, ensangrentado del abdomen, muerto.

Sakura agarro la katana con cuidado sin temerle, había visto demasiadas era algo normal pero esa katana para ella le vio algo especial. Pues tenía la katana en la tsuba una "S", y pensó que era por supuesto de Sakura.

— Sakura-dono deje eso por favor su padre se va enojar- _y a mí me va a matar_- vamos Sakura-dono no se haga del rogar- Dijo la chica jalando a Sakura de la mano.

— Yo no me hago del rogar, ¡y no me toques nunca!- agarrando la katana con mucha fuerza para darle un golpe certero en el pecho, manchando la pulcra nieve y cara también.

Sakura muy enojada sale corriendo, hacia su casa, tipo Edo, ahí la esperaban su padre y madre.

—Sakura, que pasa?, y esa katana y Nakuzi donde está? —Pregunto la madre de Sakura, joven, el color del cabello era castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cadera— Responde, Sakura, sabes que no tienes que tomar cosas de extraños.— con cara preocupada— ¿Verdad, Itsikise-san?.

—Ya cállate mujer, hablas demasiado, además Sakura puede hacer lo que quiera, me oíste. Ahora habla mocosa, mataste a esa tal Nakuzi, verdad?, a ver préstame esa katana— arrebatándosela— Hphm, no tiene nada de especial y no tiene olor, nah, te la regalo. Ven sígueme vamos a entrenar, y tu mujer no molestes. —dijo el hombre yéndose hacia unas escaleras, que se dirigían hacia como un sótano.

Antes de que la niña se fuera su madre la detuvo por el hombro — Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, mejor lo puedes matar, sin que parezca sospechoso, tu puedes, tienes seis años pero ya lo superaste en poder.

—Yo lo voy a matar cuando y como quiera no me des ordenes — dijo volteando la cara en forma de que quedo de espaldas a las escaleras, — _esta escuchándonos, no hables mas_ —dijo lo ultimo moviendo los labios.

—Chizuni, déjala en paz —apareció de repente Itsikise enfrente de la mujer—Sakura ya vámonos no le hagas caso a esta mujer. Hoy te voy a enseñar una técnica nueva.

Sakura y su padre bajaron, al estar abajo se encontraron en un lugar de entrenamiento que se parecía mucho a un bosque, pero no tenía demasiados arboles y había muchas rocas grandes (tipo sótano de Urahara de Bleach) al lado había una pequeña cabaña que adentro tenía armas de todo tipo, katanas, kunais, _shinobigatanas_, shurikens, flechas, etc.

—Ve y trae lo que quieras, ataca con todas tus fuerzas—dijo el padre poniéndose unos guantes y calentando.

Sakura agarro una _Ninja-To_y se la puso en la espalda. Fue donde su padre y se puso enfrente de él a unos 5 mts, se miraron a los ojos y mentalmente contaron hasta tres para atacarse, Sakura le dio una patada en el estomago pero él la esquivo arrogando tres kunais en diferentes direcciones haciendo deducir a Sakura que tenían hilo ninja, ella se estaba preparando para cortarlos cuando ve que por arriba hay mas, entonces hace sellos y dice _Katon, Housenka no jutsu_y salen de su boca varias bolas de fuego alejando y quemando las armas, Itsikise toma esa distracción por parte de su hija y la toma de los tobillos haciéndola caer sobre un kunai, que la lastimo por el hombro.

Sakura ni se inmuto y agarro su katana y junto chakra en la muñeca y pego su katana a ella dejando su mano libre, agarro tres shurikens y se los puso en la boca, corriendo con ellos hacia su padre pasando a su lado desgarrándole la piel en la parte de la costilla izquierda.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes?, ya te dije haz lo mejor que puedas. Sabes, creo que tu hermano te gana vamos tiene dos años mayor que tu, pero yo que pensé que eras la más fuerte, sabiéndolo así mejor para que te entreno — dijo provocándole apropósito — Es más lo voy a llamar, Rukic…

—Cállate, soy más fuerte que él, te lo mostrare —con eso ultimo agarro su Ninja-To y en un segundo estaba a punto de rajarle la garganta, Itsikise oculto su asombro y se separo lo más rápido que pudo, se puso atrás de ella y le quiso dar una patada pero Sakura enterró su katana en la tierra y se recargo en ella de tal modo que se dio una vuelta con los brazos mandando a volar de un costado a su padre.

—Ves que soy más fuerte que él y hasta de ti, tendré seis años pero te puedo matar ¿oíste? Así que no hagas cosas estúpidas.

—Que te crees niña insolente soy tu padre a mi no me hablas así — dijo sonriendo mostrando que se le ocurrió algo — mmm…por hablarme así te voy a dar un castigo — desapareciendo por unos minutos — Sakura…mata a tú hermano o si no mato a tu madre…

—AFUERA—

(N/A: los recuerdos que estaba viendo Sakura pasan al mismo tiempo que pasa lo del exterior)

Naruto, veía una mata rosa esparcida por el suelo al darse cuenta de que era Sakura, la agarro por los hombros — Kakashi-sensei, algo le pasa a Sakura no responde y tiene los ojos entrecerrados y parecen muertos—dijo afligido, casi parecía que estaba llorando—responde Sakura-chan por favor ¡ ayúdeme Kakashi-sensei ¡

—Tranquilízate Naruto ha de estar inconsciente, a ver Sakura despierta —dijo haciendo unos sellos, haciendo que despierte — ves, todo con un poco de chakra.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? — dijo ayudándole a levantarse,— te vine a buscar no puedo dejarte andar sola menos si estas enojada conmigo, lo sient…Sakura.

Sakura se encontraba agarrando la cabeza, sin escuchar a Naruto gritando de dolor, captando la atención de Kakashi y Naruto, sin darse cuenta de que en las ramas altas de un árbol se encontraban Madara y Sasuke Uchiha exhaustos observando…


	3. Idiotez

¡Hola! Enserio gracias por los reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste, lamento haber tardado tanto con el, pero con eso de la escuela y tareas. *.*

Declaimer: Naruto no es mío es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.

IDIOTEZ

— Oh pero si es Uzumaki Naruto, algo pasa ahí abajo que hay problemas ¿no Sasuke? – dijo el enmascarado con tono burlón, secretamente tratando de descifrar lo que pasa.

—Hmp, no me interesa solo quiero curarme entiendes eso, busca un medico o algo, al parecer matamos Danzou pero no estoy seguro ello, solo vayámonos quieres no puedo solo – dijo el morocho volteando hacia otro lado con indiferencia.

—Sí, eso lo pensé y creo que es verdad, no pudo usar el izanagi pero fue demasiado sospechosa su muerte, algo… aburrida –rio algo sarcástico sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decía haciéndolo más a la peli rosada que estaba sufriendo –sabes hay algo raro en esa chica, como que se me hace conocida de algo, bueno he vivido mucho tiempo así que era de esperarse.

——シーンチェンジ

— Que le pasa a Sakura-chan, grita demasiado fuerte parece que esta sufriendo-el rubiales dijo con exasperación.

—Lo está Naruto, no sé lo que está pasando pero ver a Sakura así no se qué hacer-comentó Kakashi sintiéndose impotente por ver a su ex alumna sufrir.

De pronto Sakura para de gritar y abre los ojos, éstos parecen estar sin vida y casi pareciera que están viendo el vacio, se levanta y alza los brazos de tal modo que parece que quisiera mantener la lluvia en las manos y cerrando los ojos.

—Al parecer Naruto que no me vas a perdonar por lo que voy a hacer ahora-volteándolo a ver, pero al segundo de eso salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

— ¡Hey Sakura-chan! Regresa, por favor, Kakashi q-que acaba de pasar.

—No lo sé, pero es mejor que no lo pensemos mucho porque viene corriendo hacia nosotros y con algo en las manos tal vez un ataque-mirando a Sakura corriendo hacia ellos con una velocidad nunca antes vista y algo amarillo entre las manos.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y lo único que hizo fue un rasengan voltear y salir corriendo hacia Sakura —Naruto que haces es Sakura ¿estás loco acaso?-pregunto el que parecía canoso.

—No creo que Sakura-chan intente atacarnos ¡ella no es Sakura-chan!-grito él con todas sus fuerzas antes de impactar con la supuesta pelirrosa.

Lo último que vio Naruto fue una enorme explosión y sin olvidar de que veía alguien caminando en dirección hacia el oscuro bosque diciendo algo que entendió como…

_Lo siento Naruto pero, tengo cosas que hacer…_

————シーンチェンジ

—Al parecer en Konoha van a cambiar cosas, al fin, pero Sasuke quieres salvarlos se que eran de tu equipo en Konoha, no te culpo pero si los salvas va haber problemas, ya que tal vez te quieran llevar allá.

—No me interesa y no los conozco, necesito curarme lo más pronto posible, Madara voy a destruir Konoha con o sin tu ayuda, los cretinos del consejo van a morir.

—Sí, eso no lo dudo pero bueno, está bien los vamos a dejar ahí.

Sasuke solo veía como la pelirrosa se iba dejando a su equipo inconsciente al parecer por ella, solo en sus ojos se veía una chispa de sorpresa pero su rostro inexpresivo.

—Los voy a llevar a la guarida, así que no molestes –Madara solo sonreía burlón- tu carga a Kakashi.

—Como quieras pero solo te digo que va a ver problemas, sabes creo recordar de donde se hacia reconocida esa chica, pero si no quieres que te diga allá tu.

—Solo cállate.-dijo el morocho.

—シーンチェンジ

—He al parecer no fue tan difícil, ne Sasuke?-dijo un peli plateado a un morocho inconsciente.

—Deja de hablar con el idiota, que no ves que no te escucha, ash con estos hombres-dijo Karin, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Cállate zanahoria, ni siquiera cuando te acaban de curar te callas, además no les da curiosidad quien son esos dos y porque los trajo Sasuke.

—No importa que o por que los trajo Sasuke-san solo cállense, lo pueden despertar-dijo un grandote peli naranjo.

—Exacto, basta de cháchara y váyanse que molestan, hagan lo que quieran peleen, emborráchense, suicídense pero no aquí.-comento con sarcasmo el Uchiha mayor.

Al salir el resto del equipo Taka, Madara solo sé quedo observando a los tres de Konoha-Al parecer Sasuke, hiciste una idiotez.

Sasuke empezó a despertar, el solo se levanto con cuidado, todo le dolía y no veía muy bien.

—Veo que despertaste, el rubiales y el canoso están por despertarse, mira-dijo señalando a los dos.

—Sasuke, q-que, por que estoy aquí, que paso con Sakura-chan.-dijo un confundido Naruto.

—Tu sensei está aquí también, atrás de ti, solo quiero hablar con ustedes, no se alteren.-hablo Madara.

— ¡Madara! Porque nos trajiste, somos tus enemigos.-dijo algo alterado Kakashi.

—Yo no los traje, fue Sasuke así que alégrense por ello, solo quiero hablar de la chica que les pateo el trasero y los dejo ahí.

— ¡¿Tu sabes de Sakura-chan?!.

—Sí, así que escuchen-dijo concentrado Madara-esa chica yo la conozco…


	4. Venganza

**Venganza**

—Esa chica yo la conozco… y ella conoce a Itachi-dijo Madara mirando al morocho- se que suena raro, pero era exactamente lo mismo que ese desgraciado de Itachi.

— ¿Como, no entiendo? Osea que era doble espia? Eso no puede ser, si no se hubiera ido igual que Itachi y además tiene familia, y es absurdo ella es menor que el por ¡7 años! No haría nada si ella lo hubiera querido –bramo Sasuke en derecho de defender a su hermano mayor.

—Así es como son las cosas puedes ser más joven o más viejo que uno pero siempre habrá alguien más poderoso que tú,-dijo un sermón Madara- esa chica, su nombre es Hitoride Sakura ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que no, su apellido es Haruno así que no creo que la conozca…-dijo un Kakashi algo desilusionado.

—No, yo la conozco –suspirando- esa chica como ya comente era una doble espia para Konoha y su clan, antes llamado Hitoride, esa chica al igual que Itachi tuvo que matar a sus parientes ya sean lejanos o cercanos porque, bueno iban hacer una guerra civil, que no tenía nada de civil por cierto, todos eran ninjas adiestrados y muy poderosos, pero no vieron venir que sus propios hijos los iban a matar.

Itachi y Sakura se conocieron porque estaban en el mismo escuadrón ANBU que aunque ese renacuajo rosa era mucho más pequeña que cualquiera era muy poderosa, bueno en otras palabras se merecía estar allí, un día el Hokage los llamo a los dos a explicarles que sus clanes se iban a juntar para reforzarse en una guerra, ellos los tuvieron que matar.

—Espera, como pudo ser eso Sakura-chan tenía ocho en ese entonces, y además ella no se fue de la villa como Itachi.-comento un Naruto curioso.

—Como ya lo había dicho era muy poderosa y bueno en ese asunto Itachi tuvo la culpa, había dos opciones después de asesinar su clan, la primera era que te borren tus recuerdos y hacer como que no paso nada y seguir viviendo en la villa o la segunda que era abandonar la villa nombrado como asesino pero con tus recuerdos, al parecer Itachi escogió ser asesino por sus propias razones – mirando a Sasuke- pero como ya se dieron cuenta esa niña escogió perder los recuerdos bueno, tenía ocho años que esperaban no podía cargar con la culpa. Lo que me hace creer, es que hacen como un ritual, digámoslo así para perder tus recuerdos también te sellan tus poderes y te hacen creer que viviste ahí por toda tu vida ya que implantan "recuerdos" de lo que una vez pudo ser si no hubieras sido de ese clan, y te hacen creer que tienes padres pero son sustitutos ninjas.

— ¿Eso no es ilegal digo mentirle así a un niño? –Dijo Kakashi preocupado por su alumna.-De todas formas cualquiera de las dos horrible.

— Que esperabas, los del consejo tuvieron esas ideas, otra razón más para matarlos, ¿no creen? Digo su alumna, compañera, amiga y amor los abandono por venganza, igual como lo hizo el pequeñín de Sasuke, yo que ustedes estuviera enojada con ella por no decir nada.

Naruto y Kakashi solo se miraban entre sí, imaginándose lo que estuviera planeando Madara. Naruto pareciera tonto pero no lo es, sabe lo que está ocurriendo, su equipo o lo que fue se está esparciendo, pero está confundido no sabe si sus compañeros lo están dejando si ha hecho algo mal para que se alejen de él o tal vez si es verdad lo que dice Madara, buscan venganza, la buscan porque él no pudo ayudarlos y no pudo estar con ellos cuando debió ser…Sakura se fue y talvez no regrese y lo único que puede hacer es lo que jamás imagino.

—Dahg…Hugh…Sasuke..L-lo-si-siento…Yo no pude hacer nada por ti y ahora Sakura-chan se fue, y lo peor de todo es que…que –todos lo miraban con atención- que me di cuenta de que, lo que tengo que hacer es ¡matar a los del consejo!-Madara sonreía satisfecho, Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido y Kakashi solo lo miraba serio.

—¡¡Lo haremos!!-gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo, en el punto de golpear algo por su furia, Uzumaki Naruto cayó en la trampa…Cayó en la Venganza.

**.-****OoOoOoO.-OoOoOoO.-oOoOoO****.-**

Por lo que está pasando ahora, no es momento de pensar en ir a Konoha, es extraño hace unas horas lo único que hacía era ir a buscar a Sasuke y ahora tengo en verdad de que preocuparme, y no solamente eso ¡conocí a Itachi! Y por lo que "recuerdo" fui verdaderamente una amiga para él.

El hecho de seguir un camino y no preocuparme lo que digan es excitante pero a la vez triste, ya que temes de perderlo todo pero ahora no tengo nada y solo me queda lo que estoy haciendo, no sé si saldré viva de esto pero más vale que si, no me voy a quedar por mucho tiempo o eso es lo que planeo.

Adelante por unos 14 metros veo un templo, es muy grande y tiene un **Dōjō**, los arboles lo rodeaban y era de un color azul petróleo. Ese templo es mi nuevo "hogar", uff lo que tengo que hacer, ahora estoy haciendo unos sellos, después hare un experimento mío, haber si funciona ya que en estos momentos estoy todavía algo aturdida por esos estúpidos recuerdos.

Bien, ya voy para el templo ya han pasado 2 horas y desde que termine la medicina por decirlo así, espero y funcione, ya que me servirá de mucho. Me la tomo, claro esperar esas dos horas no era por mera diversión. Voy corriendo hacia el templo, claro que escondí mi chakra para que no se dieran cuenta, será un templo pero las apariencias engañan, lo que esto es, es una guarida secreta para ninjas reforzados, entrenados para la guerra o asesinato, ellos dicen que son un equipo de protección para ellos mismos, puf, mas idiotas no.

—Bienvenida, al templo Tsumuru, ¿desea hospedaje o quiere hablar con alguien?-dijo un viejo con un kimono con hakama.

—Las dos-respondí- quiero entrenarme, me llamo Hitoride, creo que usted sabe quién soy, así que vaya por Takumi, por favor.

—No es necesario, ya me tienes aquí y por lo que escuche quieres entrenar, mmm, sabes lo que significa eso ¿verdad? Hitoride es peligroso y Rukichi está aquí, será muy problemático si estás aquí.-dijo un hombre mayor con una cara muy seria, tenía un hakama azul marino pero no tenia kimono, estaba vendado todo el torso.

—No me importa, algún día tenía que venir así que no te preocupes, además no te importa si mi hermano esta aquí, solo empecemos.

—Me sorprende, ya sabes lo que viene al decir que quieres entrenar con nosotros, bueno, sígueme…


End file.
